Del otro lado de la cancha
by alice.bloody.rose
Summary: Y así como comenzó su historia acabo, de golpe sin darle tiempo de procesar lo que sucedía. La amistad que creía haber construido se desvaneció frente a sus ojos cuando vio esa sonrisa radiante dirigida a otra persona... A otro armador... A otro equipo... ¿que sucede cuando dos personas que se complementan al jugar se encuentran frente a frente, a cada lado de la red?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola... ehmm este es el primer fic que me atrevo a publicar y estoy muy nerviosa porque siento que quedo horrible, pero ya había prometido publicarlo... espero que les guste**_

Terminadas las vacaciones los de primer y segundo año debían volver a clase, no era necesario que los de tercero siguiesen asistiendo pero ellos pretendían seguir en el equipo hasta el último momento.

Al ser el primer día no había actividades del club por la mañana así que Kageyama se dirigió bastante relajado y algo ansioso, desde que habían salido de clases que no sabía nada de Hinata, había pensado en juntarse a entrenar con el pero sin importar que este jamás le respondió el teléfono. Se dirigió al tablón y en cuanto vio su nombre y su salón correspondiente se dirigió allí, ya después hablaría con el más bajo.

Al poco rato de haber entrado al salón vio a Yamaguchi y Tsukishima entrar al salón, el de pecas al verlo se le acerco – hola Kageyama, ¿Cómo has estado?-le pregunto animado. Tsukishima solo movió la cabeza en forma de aludo y se sentó detrás de él, con Yamaguchi a su lado

-bastante bien, no creí que quedáramos los tres en la misma clase –le comento volteando para hablar más cómodamente, le pareció un poco extraño que el alto no le hubiese hecho algún comentario desagradable, de echo parecía algo distraído- ¿y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño, el rubio suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Tsukki ha estado extraño todas las vacaciones… - susurro el otro mirándolo preocupado por un momento- seria genial que Hinata también estuviese en nuestra clase ¿no?-

Ambos notaron como el de lentes se sobresaltaba cuando mencionaron el nombre del más bajo – lo dudo- susurro. Antes de que le pudiesen preguntar a que se refería entro el profesor comenzando la clase. El día transcurrió con normalidad y los dos pelinegros olvidaron el tema hasta la tarde.

Hinata no llego al entrenamiento de la tarde, todos estaban preocupados por el peli naranja, él no era del tipo que se saltase un entrenamiento porque sí, pero no podían estar preocupándose por el ahora, al terminar irían a verlo para saber que le había sucedido. Pero había algo en todo esto que Sugawara le parecía extraño, tenía un mal presentimiento y este se hiso más fuerte cuando llego Takeda-sensei.

-Sensei- le llamo sin soportar más la incertidumbre, si algo le había sucedido a Hinata entonces el maestro debería saberlo- ¿sabe porque Hinata no vino al entrenamiento hoy?- el maestro lo miro perplejo unos momentos

-el… ¿no se los dijo? –el entrenamiento se detuvo de inmediato y todos se reunieron alrededor del maestro esperando una explicación- pero él dijo… creí que ustedes… - bajo la mirada algo apenado sin saber cómo continuar – chicos, lo siento… Hinata el… - no sabía cómo decírselos, sabía que a todos le dolería saber la verdad- Hinata se fue –susurro- se trasladó a otro instituto-

Todos se quedaron en silencio sin creer lo que acababan de oír, se miraban unos a otros sin saber que hacer - ¿a dónde fue?- hablo por fin Kageyama después del shock inicial – ¿lo recluto algún instituto del sector? O ¿acaso lo obligaron?-

-no conozco los detalles pero fue el mismo Hinata quien solicito el traslado, al parecer fue por un problema familiar tubo que mudarse-

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Yamaguchi preocupado pero alguien le respondió su incógnita antes que el maestro

-Tokio- hablo Tsukishima desde atrás –aunque yo tampoco se a donde se transfirió- vio como Kageyama lo fulminaba con la miraba y sacaba su celular – no vale la pena, arrojo su celular al rió que está cerca de aquí el ultimo día del semestre-

-¿¡Por qué sabes eso!?- estallo Kageyama agarrando la camiseta del otro -¡ustedes jamás se llevaron bien y ahora vienes con que supuestamente él te contó todo eso! ¡NO ME JODAS! – grito realmente furioso.

-Kageyama… Tsukishima no miente- todos voltearon a ver al líder de los de segundo sorprendidos- Hinata realmente le dijo todo eso, yo los vi cuando hablaban sobre el tema – el pelinegro soltó lentamente a su compañero perplejo, ¿porque Hinata le contaría esas cosas a Tsukishima y no a él?

-hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de ese chico, entrenador, ¿puedo retirarme? No me siento del todo bien- Ukai asintió y el rubio salió del lugar dejando a todos atónitos

-¿puedo irme yo también?-tengo algunas cosas que hacer – hablo Ennoshita con la mirada baja

-es todo por hoy chicos, pueden irse- fue la respuesta del entrenador. Para sorpresa de todos en cuanto el entrenador termino de hablar el castaño huyo del lugar.

Esa tarde cada quien se fue por su cuenta, ninguno tenía ánimos de charlar o ir a comer algo.

El ambiente en el equipo se volvió tenso a partir de ese día, todos estaban tensos por la desaparición de Hinata en el equipo, hasta ese momento ninguno era consciente de lo importante que era el más bajo para todos, no solo en la cancha cuando estaban jugando, era importante como un amigo, un apoyo para el equipo.

Un pilar que ya no estaba….

Un pilar que podía desmoronar todo lo que habían construido en este cortó tiempo

Y una duda que flotaba en la mente de todos los presentes ¿Quién tomaría el lugar de Hinata en la cancha?

Un mes paso desde aquel incidente y lo quiebres en el equipo debido a la ausencia del peli naranjo se hacían más que evidentes.

Aquel día, las cosas estaban peor que de costumbre y ninguno tenía ánimos ya de jugar, cuando Ukai estaba a punto de cancelar la practica el profesor entro corriendo con una sonrisa – chicos miren esto- exclamo, un tanto desganados se acercaron al profesor – es de parte de Nekoma, el entrenador nos invitó a tener un partido de practica con ellos en Tokio- todos se miraron en silencio – ¿acaso no quieren ir? Porque aun puedo rechazar la oferta- les dijo un tanto decepcionado pero sabía que los chicos no estaban bien últimamente y tal vez un partido no seria lo mejor en esta situación

-iremos- le dijo el capitán con una sonrisa confiada - ¿no es así chicos? – todos se miraron con algo de duda pero al final accedieron – entonces ¿cuándo es el partido?-

-el viernes de la próxima semana en Nekoma- les informo – iré a hacer los preparativos para el transporte entonces- dicho eso salió corriendo del gimnasio.

De alguna forma esto había logrado devolverle la fuerza a todos, los cuales volvieron a practicar, no como los últimos entrenamientos si no como los entrenamientos de antes cuando aún estaba Hinata con ellos

-Sumiko levántate- los golpes en la puerta hicieron que una chica de largo cabello negro, con algunas mechas rojas se removiera en la cama, negándose a levantarse- Sumiko es en serio, llegaremos tarde- los golpes se hicieron más fuertes

-¡quieres callarte! – Grito sentándose en la cama- que Kozume no te haya dejado dormir con el anoche no significa que debas desquitarte conmigo- silencio fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta- como sea ya estoy despierta me levantare, espérame para desayunar Tetsuro

-de acuerdo…- el capitán de Nekoma dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo cuando recordó algo- Sumiko…-

-¿ahora qué?- pregunto mientras abría la puerta lista para ducharse, a comparación con el mayor era bastante baja y tenía algo en ella que irradiaba inocencia- Tetsuro me estas asustando no te quedes callado- le dijo preocupada acercándose y acariciando su brazo

-ellos aceptaron- respondió sonriendo por el gesto de la chica

-¿eh? ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño extrañada

-Karasuno, vendrán el viernes de la próxima semana a un partido- espero la reacción de la chica pero esta solo se quedó en silencio un momento para luego suspirar y dirigirse hacia el baño

-eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo – se detuvo y lo miro con una sonrisa- son nuestros rivales ¿no? Entonces hagámoslos pedazos-

-esa es mi chica- rió el otro, cuando la puerta del baño se cerró respiro aliviado – tenías razón Kenma ella no reacciono de manera violenta- le dijo al armador que miraba todo desde la escalera- ahora solo falta que llegue el partido, esto será divertido- canturreo bajando la escalera.

**_¿como quedo? cualquier error ortográfico avísenme por favor por que soy pésima con eso y tuve que usar el corrector de word, si leyeron hasta aquí se los agradezco, cualquier critica, amenaza de muerte etc. sera bien recibida, bueno, gracias por leer_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero no puedo hacer mas, la universidad me quita demasiado tiempo y no me deja trabajar al ritmo que me gustaría... este capitulo esta editado por mi querida amiga Shion, que se ofreció a hacerlo por mi, muchas gracias por todos los reviews espero que les guste._**

Capítulo 2:

Fue una semana eterna para todos los integrantes de Karasuno. Ninguno lo había reconocido pero esperaban tal vez y solo tal vez poder ver al pelinaranja en Tokio.

Por su parte Kageyama estaba convencido que una vez allí encontraría al más bajo de inmediato y le exigiría explicaciones. Al recordar que Tsukishima sabía sobre sus motivos para irse y no había querido decirles nada apretó los puños y pateó la máquina expendedora. Realmente quería sacarle la verdad al de lentes, aunque fuera a golpes. Era simplemente ridículo, Hinata no confiaba en Tsukishima, no se llevaban bien ¿Por qué le contaría algo así entonces? ¿Por qué no confió en él si supuestamente eran amigos?

Soltó un suspiro cansado, no podía seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Dio media vuelta dirigiéndose nuevamente a su salón, antes de doblar la esquina escuchó al rubio hablar por teléfono, pretendía ignorarlo y pasar de largo pero la curiosidad pudo más.

— _¿Sabes si quiera los problemas que me has dado?_— le dijo a la persona al otro lado del teléfono, parecía estar regañando a su interlocutor— _Tranquilo no le diré nada a nadie, puedes confiar en mi… Claro que no se lo diré a ese egocéntrico rey _— "¿Está hablando de mí?" pensó Kageyama extrañado— _Supongo que te avisaron que iremos el viernes a Nekoma… Tienes razón lo mejor que es que no te pases por allá ese día… No sé si te odian, no me importa realmente pero yo no lo hago… No es nada, desde un principio sabía que había algo raro contigo pero no creí que sería algo como esto… Para nada, somos amigos ¿No?... _—la campana del fin del receso sonó interrumpiendo la conversación, el chico suspiró y volvió a hablar _— Lo siento Hinata debo ir a clases, te llamaré después del entrenamiento… Tú también ten cuidado, tiendes a sobre exigirte… De acuerdo, adiós_— cortó el teléfono y se fue hacia su salón.

El pelinegro apoyó su espalda en el muro y se dejó caer hasta el suelo -tiene que ser una broma- susurró consternado, quiso gritar, romper todo y quitarle el celular al rubio para exigirle una explicación al otro pero las palabras de Tsukishima resonaron en su mente "hay cosas que tú no sabes de ese chico" y en realidad ¿Qué sabia él de Hinata? Que le gustaba el vóley, que era un chico alegre e hiperactivo, que fue la persona que lo ayudo a salir del agujero en que estaba metido, el que lo apoyó en todo y lo escuchaba con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—Soy un pésimo amigo— le dijo al aire, ¿Problemas familiares? No sabía nada de eso, jamás le preguntó al otro si tenía algún problema o si necesitaba ayuda en algo. Siempre fue el otro el que estaba para él— Tsukishima tiene razón… Jamás creí que diría eso, yo no sé nada de Hinata.

Ese día Kageyama no asistió al entrenamiento, se excusó diciendo que estaba un poco enfermo del estómago y se marchó. Por la mañana estaba agotadísimo, no había dormido en toda la noche. Seguía dándole vueltas al tema de Hinata, no valía la pena pero no podía evitarlo.

Partieron la noche del jueves en dirección a Tokio. Se podía sentir la ansiedad en el aire mientras esperaban el tren. Habían acordado un par de partidos durante el fin de semana con otras escuelas de Tokio para aprovechar su estadía allí. Luego de un agotador viaje (agotador para los mayores y el capitán pues Tanaka y Nishinoya trataron de llamar la atención de Kyoko todo el viaje) Se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedarían. Las habitaciones eran dobles y se sortearon quien dormiría con quien. Para alegría de algunos y desgracia de otros las habitaciones quedaron así:

Daichi y Sugawara

Nishinoya y Tanaka

Tsukishima y Asahi

Yamaguchi y Kageyama

Ennoshita, Narita y Kinoshita decidieron dormir en una misma habitación para cederle la otra a la manager, Takeda-sensei no había considerado la presencia de la chica al hacer las reservaciones. El entrenador y el maestro dormirían en la misma habitación.

Luego de algunas peleas y reclamos terminaron cambiando de habitaciones. Nishinoya exigió compartir habitación con el as del equipo, según él era la única forma de asegurar que Asahi no huyera del partido el día siguiente. Tanaka se negó a dormir con Tsukishima, el capitán y el vice capitán huyeron a su habitación antes de verse envueltos en esa discusión.

—Me niego— exclamó enojado Tanaka — No compartiré habitación con él— todos suspiraron, no había forma de convencerlo — ¡Ennoshita! ¿Y si tú cambias de habitación?

El castaño lo miro un momento y suspiró— De acuerdo yo cambiaré de habitación— el otro celebró — Pero me niego a dormir contigo Tanaka, compartiré habitación con Tsukishima, si a ti no te molesta claro— Miró al rubio que había permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo.

—Por mi está bien, tengo un par de cosas que hablar con usted— respondió el megane tomando su llave y dirigiéndose al ascensor.

—Ennoshita…—susurró sorprendido Tanaka— ¿Por qué no quieres compartir la habitación conmigo y sí con ese tipo?

— ¿Es que acaso no lo oíste Tanaka?— Le respondió quitándole las llaves de la mano— Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar, hasta mañana— dio media vuelta y se marchó tranquilamente a su habitación.

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó el rubio cuando el otro entró— Creí que preferirías dormir con él.

—Estoy de buen humor Tsukishima, no me hagas enojar— Fue la fría respuesta del chico. Suspiró y se arrojó sobre su cama— Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿recuerdas? — Recibió solo una sonrisa burlona en respuesta— No es gracioso, además él debe estar molesto porque tiene que compartir habitación con otras dos personas y no puede estar con su querida "Kiyoko-san"— Aclaró con desdén.

—Si no te conociera bien diría que ella no te agrada—Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos mientras el rubio se recostaba mirando el techo— ¿Quieres apostar? Ya sabes cómo antes de que conociera a Yamaguchi.

—¿Sobre qué?— Sonrió nostálgico ante la mención de aquella época— Me pregunto qué dirían los demás si supieran que nos conocemos desde pequeños, dudo mucho que Yamaguchi-kun te conozca mejor que yo, ¿Me equivoco, Kei?

—Llevaba tiempo sin oírte decirme así… sobre la apuesta, estoy seguro que Tanaka-san vendrá antes de que pasen dos horas para tratar de que no durmamos juntos o al menos saber sobre qué cosa tan importante tenemos que hablar—

— ¿Es en serio? Digo posiblemente este molesto pero no creo que hasta ese a punto. Y si la curiosidad es mucha preguntará por la mañana— Se quedó en silencio un momento mientras el rubio volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa burlona— Te ofrezco una cena en mi casa si pierdo.

—Interesante, hace mucho que no voy a ese lugar...—Pensó un poco antes de continuar — Haré todo lo que quieras por un día completo, claro mientras eso no arriesgue mi integridad, física y moral, ¿Qué dices?

—Trato hecho— rió colocándose de pie. Tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia el baño— Me ducharé primero, estoy agotado— Le avisó mientras entraba en la habitación del baño. —

Tsukishima tomó su celular para mirar la hora "9:35 pm" indicaba el reloj, _ "¿dos horas? Podría jurar que ese tipo estará aquí en menos de media hora."_ Pensó riendo para sí mismo _"ese tipo es demasiado obvio, no entiendo como el resto no lo nota"_.

El sonido de un mensaje le sacó de sus pensamientos.

"**De: Shoyo**

**Asunto: aburridoooo**

**¡Joder contigo Tsukishima! Dijiste que me llamarías cuando llegases a Tokio, mal amigo :c"**

No pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando leyó el mensaje, ese chico seguía siendo el mismo a pesar de todo lo que le había pasado. En realidad le sorprendió mucho cuando conoció esa parte del peli naranja, aquel día, un mes antes de acabar el semestre. Encontró a Hinata sólo, en medio de una tormenta caminando sin prisa hacia casa. Él no era una persona amable pero no podía dejar que el chico cogiera una pulmonía, _"fue horrible verlo en ese estado" _ pensó apretando los puños al recordar como el otro se aferró a su chaqueta mientras lloraba — Tú no sabes nada sobre él… — susurro — Solo eres un rey egocéntrico que no merece que alguien como él se preocupe por ti—

—Deberías tratar de entender a Kageyama—La voz de Ennoshita logró sobresaltar al rubio. El castaño lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta de la ducha— Sabes que Hinata siempre será así, deberías tratar de entenderlo, de todas formas si tú no le hubieses visto en ese estado jamás lo hubieses comprendido tampoco ¿no?

—Es diferente— respondió molesto girándose para darle la espalda— Ellos son amigos, él debería cono...

—"Nosotros no somos amigos, Kageyama necesitaba alguien en quien apoyarse y yo me ofrecí a tomar ese rol. Él me agrada pero no podemos ser amigos si él no sabe siquiera sobre _eso_"— Le cortó sentándose en su cama— ¿No fue eso lo que dijo Hinata? No le eches la culpa a Kageyama si no sabes toda la historia, creí que ya habías aprendido eso.

Los golpes en la puerta detuvieron el comienzo de la discusión, Tsukishima se colocó de pie con una sonrisa burlona mostrándole la hora que mostraba el celular_ "9:50 pm"_ —Menos de media hora, te dije que vendría— sin darle tiempo de responder abrió la puerta, al otro lado Tanaka se mostraba molesto — ¿Necesitas algo?

—Vine a hablar con Ennoshita no contigo ¿Por qué no me haces un favor y te vas a dormir con los chicos de segundo por hoy?—Le dijo intentando entrar, siendo detenido por el más alto. —

—Oh… lo siento pero Chikara y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hablar, así que si nos disculpas…—Le dijo cerrando la puerta en su cara. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos— ¿Te llamé por tu nombre cierto?

—Aja…—Susurró el otro en respuesta— Esto será un problema mañana— Suspiró agotado— Como sea yo me voy a dormir no tengo cabeza para esto ahora.

—Estoy de acuerdo, descansa, mañana será un largo y agotador día—Le dijo apagando la luz y metiéndose a su cama. Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta Tanaka seguía sin creérselo _"Tsukishima lo llamó... ¿por su nombre?..." _ pensaba aún mirando la puerta.

**_Espero les gustase el capitulo, me tomo demasiado tiempo como dije antes y tuve que cortarlo a la mitad porque si lo ponía completo serian unas 10 hojas de word y es demasiado pesado para un solo capitulo, muchas gracias por el apoyo no saben lo feliz que me hiso leer todos sus comentarios, trato de responderlos todos y si olvide alguno de verdad lo siento. Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí~_**

_**Por cierto la chica que corrigió mi fic también escribe fics, se los recomiendo aquí les dejo el link de su perfil www . fanfiction u / 5753141 / MidoriShion recuerden quitarle los espacios**_


End file.
